The present invention relates to separators, and more particularly to a separator which is adapted for use in placer mining to separate valuable ore material and fine particulate matter from gravel or other waste, for subsequent passage through a sluice box.
According to traditional, prior art methods of placer mining of gold or other valuable metals or materials from creeks, gravel from the creek bed is treated in a sluice box. This process requires a good deal of water to properly wash the gravel and thereby ensure that the metal sought will settle to the bottom. In remote creeks where such placer mining may take, there may be only a limited water supply.
Screening machines for separating ore from gravel or other waste have been developed and are described in prior art references such as Canadian Pat. No. 672,981 of McQueen issued Oct. 29, 1963; Couture U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,523 issued Oct. 8, 1963 and Foreman Canadian Pat. No. 1,021,724 issued Nov. 29, 1977. Other patents of general background interest are Canadian Pat. No. 982,986 of Krause et al issued Feb. 3, 1976 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,745 of Wehner issued Jan. 11, 1972 and Canadian Pat. No. 583,467 of Bruninghaus issued Sept. 15, 1959.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel, effective ore separator which will assist in meeting the problem of sluicing rocky materials with limited water supply. It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a separator which may be transported to remote regions where placer mining is to take place and at such places be hooked up to either a gravity water line or a small pump for operation.